


【鸣佐】烟瘾

by Feazyyh



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feazyyh/pseuds/Feazyyh
Summary: 漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助自高中之后就再也没有见过，成为律师的佐助在同学聚会上见到了许久未见的漩涡鸣人。
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 24





	【鸣佐】烟瘾

不知道是谁发起的同学聚会，只是看到尘封许久的群组里突然有个陌生头像的人开了口，说要么在圣诞节聚一聚吧，学校两条街外面的那家烤肉，老板娘说我们去的话可以免费送酒水。

不知道是烤肉牵动了已经进入社会的年轻人们的心，还是勾起了他们的胃，说点可笑的，也许牵动了什么“动人”回忆，几十个人居然不约而同地都赶到了。有那么几个没来的也没人在意，其实有谁来了也没人在意。

烤肉桌上除了滋滋冒油的肉食，还有一罐又一罐的啤酒，宇智波佐助坐在不为人注意的角落里，他戴着一副从来没人见过的眼镜，镜片很薄，没有框架，就是悬空的两块方玻璃。于是仅仅是这样就没人认出他来了，他手边的啤酒始终没有打开，筷子也几乎没有动。

他原本不想来的。

原因只有一个，有个超级大白痴说过要来。这个有话直说、说到做到的人，一定会来赴约的。所以他才匆匆告假从律所里赶过来，手头的案子也撂在了办公桌的案头。

饭局上，男人们在抱怨工作上的不如意，女人们嘴里无非是八卦和同事之间的是非，漩涡鸣人似乎总是很擅长应对这些朝着他举起的啤酒和投向他的话茬，人们自然而然地向着这抹包容的光靠拢过去，像是一种本能。

漩涡鸣人变瘦了不少，脸上的婴儿肥几乎一点儿都不剩了，原本脸上柔和的弧度消失的无影无踪，开始变得棱角分明起来，笑容让他的模样依旧保持着高中时的样子。

——看起来很好欺负。

宇智波佐助注意到那张脸上凹陷下去的法令纹，不算很深，但是他隐约察觉到一些凌厉的味道，嘈杂的人声开始变得很远，烤肉炙烤时滋滋冒油的声音变得越发清晰，他的手指停在热茶杯沿口上，抬头就看见那双蓝色的眼睛正朝着他看过来。

漩涡鸣人拿着外套悄声离开，他不再和以前一样找一些蹩脚的借口，他离开的时候动作很小，连坐在他旁边的鹿丸都没有察觉，就像他从未来过一样。

门帘被两只手一前一后地掀起，有一只手上缠满了绷带，宇智波佐助看到了。

积雪化了一些，脚印留在地上，两个人默契地拐进了烤肉店旁的小巷子，不通风，一个合适的避风之处。

漩涡鸣人从口袋里摸出一支烟，两指夹住烟的动作无比熟稔，他咬住深色的滤嘴，抬眼朝着站在正对面的宇智波佐助看过去，停在半空的烟像是等着什么似的迟迟没有点燃。

见对方许久没有动作，漩涡鸣人还是从裤子口袋里摸出一个有些褪色的打火机，火星窜出两点，猝然升起的火苗将烟草小心点燃，火苗消失之后，半空只余下一点猩红。

白色的烟雾与宇智波佐助吐出的气息混合在一起，让人分不清究竟是谁的味道。

“抱歉，瘾上来了。”

漩涡鸣人不好意思地抓着后脑勺的头发，嘿嘿的傻笑和多年前没什么两样，他作势要把烟递过去，宇智波佐助还没来得及拒绝就看到那只手缩了回去，拒绝的话堵在喉头，还没来得及脱口。

蓝色的眼睛在小巷的阴影里闪着光，和金发的男人上扬的嘴角一起。他的鼻子上贴了一张OK绷，最简单的那种黄色胶皮，防水的。

“戒了。”戴着眼镜的男人突然开口。

他低下头去没有看漩涡鸣人的眼睛，他只觉得两只手变得更凉了，他原本不打算来的，突发奇想从律所里匆匆赶过来，手套落在了办公室上，冷意从指尖漫进心底。他只好把双手插在呢大衣的口袋里，情况稍微好了那么一点儿。

脚底的积雪被他踩得斑驳起来，雪水底下的尘土和融化的积雪混在一起，变成了一片泥泞，积雪融化凝结成冰，冰如今又碎成一片片的碴子，让他挪动步子的动作都变得拖沓。烟雾缭绕在他看不见的地方，尼古丁的味道混着一点儿他所熟悉的漩涡鸣人的气味将他的鼻腔挤得满满当当。

浮在半空的烟雾停了半晌，宇智波佐助看到烟灰飘落下来，落在他脚下的泥泞里。他很少听见漩涡鸣人能沉默这么久，似乎高中时候漩涡鸣人的声音就强行挤入他的每一寸记忆里，像渗透进树根的水分和养料，与他融为一体，再也分不开了。

“戒了啊。”漩涡鸣人停顿了一下，“戒了好。”

说完就背过身，走到巷口把嘴里还剩一半的烟按在垃圾箱盖的积雪上摁灭了。

漩涡鸣人转身的时候宇智波佐助正看着他，他朝着他笑了笑，鼻子上的OK绷皱了起来。

很多年前似乎也是这样。

不过那时候是夏天，还是充满阳光、气泡水、女孩子们飞舞的裙摆的季节。漩涡鸣人的座位在宇智波佐助前面，第一和倒数第一中间只隔了一张课桌。

没人知道吊车尾的漩涡鸣人每天乖乖回家不抽烟不打架，最大的爱好就是去学校附近的一乐拉面蹭大叔多送的一块叉烧。也没人知道宇智波佐助抽烟喝酒打架，暗地里跟经年不见的哥哥较劲。

可是漩涡鸣人都知道。他像个跟屁虫似的跟在宇智波佐助身后，整天不停地叫着“サスケ”，即便在他第一次看到佐助抽烟的时候。

烟雾缭绕在还未褪去稚气却初显棱角的脸上，宇智波佐助坐在双杠的一侧上吐着烟气，漩涡鸣人站在下面看着他，脸上的表情僵了片刻。就在他准备嘲笑这个过于幼稚的吊车尾的时候，漩涡鸣人却突然走过来，他趴在双杠的另一侧上问他。

“我说啊，佐助喜欢这个吗？”

夕阳在他的背后，宇智波佐助却觉得被那双蓝色的眼睛灼痛了一瞬。

“…不关你的事。”

他把烟丢在地上，从双杠上跳下去的时候傍晚的凉风灌进他的衬衫里，运动鞋踩在地上将烟踩灭了。他双手插在裤子口袋里，把另一只耳机也戴上了，把漩涡鸣人的声音隔绝在另一个世界。

夕阳只余下最后的一点光亮，也随着宇智波佐助离开的背影一起沉下了地平线。

没人看到额角上贴着OK绷的男孩儿把地上的烟头捡起来，悄悄地放在了口袋里。

路边的小旅店总是开得很是地方，从超市里买的几罐啤酒被漩涡鸣人提在手里，宇智波佐助沉默地跟在后面。老板娘看着眼前两个高高大大的男人也没有多说什么，猜想着兴许只是来躲会儿冷吧。钥匙摆上吧台，两个男人一前一后踩上上楼的楼梯，木质的楼梯被踩得“吱吱”响。

房间很小，榻榻米上铺着的床铺占去了大半的空间，只有一扇小窗隐隐透出些外面的光亮，壁灯是柔和的暖黄色，啤酒罐和塑料袋散落了一地，围巾、羽绒外套、大衣、裤子皮带胡乱地堆在一起，无人顾及。房间里只有交错在一起的凌乱呼吸声，和肉体相触的声音。

没人记得是谁主动的，只记得一切都是从一个吻开始的。漩涡鸣人的嘴里还残留着先前未散去的烟味，唇齿交缠间那烟味也弥漫开来，勾起了宇智波佐助早已抛却的记忆，那个夏天的汗水和同样缭绕在口鼻间的淡淡烟味。

他有一瞬间的恍惚。

漩涡鸣人不是第一次发现宇智波佐助的皮肤很白了，也许坐在办公室里的精英大都如此吧，皮肤柔软白皙，他手指只要稍微用力就会在皮肤上留下淡淡红痕。他留意到另一方的走神，那双眼睛在高中的时候险些失明，他吻在宇智波佐助的眼尾，手掌顺着怀中人平整的小腹摸索到下臀的位置。略显粗糙的手指拨弄开股缝，就着留在掌心还未抹开的护手霜将一根手指插了进去。

宇智波佐助清醒了过来，暖气、熟悉的烟味还有这氤氲的光让他的警惕性和知觉都迟钝了不少，直到久未被触碰的地方突然的进入，他下意识闷哼了一声，即便是贴心地涂抹了润滑的膏体也只是减轻了些许的不适。他察觉到漩涡鸣人炽热的阴茎顶在他的背后，好看的眉毛皱了起来，却没有故作姿态地推拒，都到这份上了，再拒绝未免做作。

他们已经跨过了互相问询的年纪，暖气让人的身心都懈怠下来。扩张显得依旧潦草了些，漩涡鸣人单手掐着怀中人的腰一下子挺进去，没有缓冲的余地，疼得宇智波佐助叫出了声。紧致的穴肉紧咬着炽热的阴茎，停滞许久到两个温度几乎融为一体，漩涡鸣人才活动起来。

时间过了太久太久了，久到漩涡鸣人已经几乎忘记了属于佐助的味道，还有这具比高中时健壮不了多少的身体。

漩涡鸣人抬起宇智波佐助一侧的腿，手臂揽过他面颊绯红的脸，将他半张着喘息的嘴堵住了，原本干燥的嘴唇和后穴的褶皱一并被唾液和分泌出的黏腻肠液濡湿，分开的双腿方便了插入的动作，让漩涡鸣人能够进入得更深，肠液顺着抽插的动作漫溢出来，有些流到腿根，暖黄的光照得腿根白嫩皮肤泛起些暧昧的光。

漩涡鸣人把佐助按到在床铺上的时候听到他在叫他的名字，声音里带着些情欲的沙哑。他没有立刻回应，而是重新将佐助的双腿分开狠狠插入那有些红肿的半张着的穴口，顶弄的动作力道大得把那一声“鸣人”的发音都撞得支离破碎。

一下比一下的凶狠冲撞让佐助说不出话来，他只能攥着身下的被褥，嘴里连喘息和呻吟都断续不接，额角发汗将鬓发都打湿，他勉强从摇晃的视线里分辨出漩涡鸣人胸口深深的疤痕，嘴里的烟味泛出些莫名的苦。原本那肉刃一次次贯穿他，疼到他觉得几乎要被撕裂的时候他都不觉得有什么，但是如今嘴里的苦味却教他掉下眼泪来。

“没事的，佐助。”漩涡鸣人俯下身在佐助脸上轻吻着，将带着咸苦味的眼泪舔去，舌苔分辨出那些眼泪的由来，于是他又说了一遍，“没事的。”

也许在流泪的人会比平常更柔软，漩涡鸣人也发现了，宇智波佐助和高中时候棱角分明的模样不同，高中时又黑又硬的头发如今也变得柔软服帖，沾着情欲的汗水贴在他的脸颊上。

他们的身体紧贴在一起，那道凸起的狰狞疤痕也贴在宇智波佐助的皮肤上，漩涡鸣人搂着他的腰将他稍稍抬起，将他的双腿尽量打开，一下下地楔进他的身体里，沉默之中只有纠缠在一起的肉体碰撞声，交合之处流出的肠液稀稀落落地打湿了床单，啧啧的水渍声让年轻的律师皮肤都泛起肉眼可见的红，脸上更像是煮熟的虾子，从窗户缝隙里吹来的丝丝缕缕的冷风也没能让他的脸降下温度。

漩涡鸣人要从宇智波佐助身体里撤出来的时候被抓住了手腕，身下的男人喘着粗气对着他摇头，费劲地勾住他的脖颈凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，力气不大，这个吻也像是孩子一样笨拙凌乱。

不过没关系。

温热的淫液一滴不剩地留在了宇智波佐助的身体里，他身前挺翘的阴茎也一同射了出来，白色浊液溅在漩涡鸣人和他的小腹上。

漩涡鸣人起身点起一支烟，枕着他膝盖的黑发男人拉拉他的胳膊，于是他低头和他接吻，未吐的烟气在两张嘴里流转过后才被缓缓吐出。宇智波佐助尴尬地发现戒了几年的烟如今都功亏一篑，他伸出舌头在漩涡鸣人的上颚上舔过去，攫取残留的烟味。

高中的时候宇智波佐助险些被退学，原因是打架斗殴。一次放学的时候他被学校里的几个不良少年团团围住，他们手里拿着棍棒匕首之类的武器，混战之中他被球棒打中了膝盖，一下子一侧的腿就软了下来，有人想趁人之危，不知道从哪里冒出来的漩涡鸣人挡在他的身前，匕首离心脏也只有几公分，红色的血滴滴答答落在地上，把漩涡鸣人身上的白色校服衬衫都染红了，从血点子蔓延成一大片。

但是这件事并没有就这么完，不良少年里面有一家是某个有钱人家的孩子，父母有一方还是政治官员，一面之词就要将鸣人险些死掉的事化作一句“既往不咎”，鸣人从此退学，也没有哪个学校会再接收这样一个“不良少年”，孤儿院出身的人就更不用说。

他那时候真怕鸣人死。

宇智波佐助把双腿架在漩涡鸣人身上，半眯起眼看着丢在床脚的小半盒烟，嘴里漩涡鸣人的烟味还未散去，他只觉得自己大概又上瘾了。

END.


End file.
